Between Dreams and Reality
by Xiao-Mao
Summary: REI/KAI/TYSON: Tyson Kinomiya is your normal clumsy sixteen year old. Rei Kon is your not-so-normal perfect neko-jin. Both boys like Kai, but only one can have him. So who will it be? Mr. Clumsy Or Mr. Perfect?


**Between Dreams And Reality**  
**C H A P T E R O N E:  
****Oh, **_**So**_** Hot**  
**By:** _Xiao-Mao_

- - -

Me: Mina-san! Welcome to my new story! :D  
Mizuki: (_whispers_) That's your cue to be afraid. _Very _afraid_._  
Me: Wow, asshole much?  
Mayko: (_sweatdrops_) Xiao-Mao does not own Beyblade.

&

- _When_ Dreams _and_ Reality _Collide,_

Everyone's _in_ for_ a_ wild_ ride._

_When_ Reality _and _Dreams_ mix,_

There's_ more_ mayhem_ for_ us _to _fix. -

- - -

**Introducing: The Clumsy**

If you looked up the word _normal _or _average_ in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of me right there, big smile on my cute face (see also: may or may not be clumsy, awesome, amazing, sexy, Tyson Kinomiya, smiley face).

I mean obviously I've had my fair share of problems in life (my continuous tardiness to school, lying about the cookie I took from the cookie jar, all that good stuff), but I didn't expect myself to be caught up in all of this.

I didn't think I'd be competing for Ice Bitch's heart.

(Okay, seriously, I didn't even think ice bitch _had _a heart.)

And I sure as I _hell _didn't expect to compete against _him _for it.

(And win?

Hopefully?

Yes?)

**Introducing: The Perfection**

So this perfection thing? It was working great. I am _literally _perfection itself. My GPA was like, _perfect _(duh!), my hair always managed to look sexy in a messy kind of way, and people were tripping all over themselves to receive my attention.

Okay, so question.

Why am I competing against some…_slob _for the love of my life?

Because really, that Tyson Kinomiya was always _so _disorganized.

And you know what they say:  
Organization is the key to success.

(And the key to Kai Hiwatari's heart.

Right?

Right.)

- - -

**DATE: MARCH 31, 1991  
TIME: 02:43AM  
TEST SUBJECT: 2034**

After 2033 tries, we've finally managed to create perfection -- in the form of a neko-jin. Test Subject 2034 has a heightened sense of hearing, smell, and sight. He is a genius both academically and athletically, and is able to complete any given task flawlessly. He has exhibited emotions, which he is able to control even in tense situations. Under pressure, 2034 displays rational behaviour and is able to come up with solutions to any problem in under three minutes.

Although 2034 has much to learn about life, I am proud to proclaim that project "PERFECTION" has been a success.

I suppose it is only right that 2034 is given a name.

Rei has a nice ring to it, does it not?

**- ****Dr. Kon**** -**

* * *

******Sixteen Years Later…**

******. . .**

"Kai! Come on, let's get in the pool and have some fun! Lighten up, yeah?" Tyson yelled, dragging a very frustrated teen into the swimming pool area.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Come on!"

Tyson pouted, sending Kai his puppy-dog-look-of-irresistibleness.

Kai merely raised a brow. "No."

"Come on Kai, _please_?"

"What part of no, do you not comprehend?" Kai growled, glaring at Tyson.

Tyson sighed, as he brushed dark blue bangs out of his eyes. "You're mean."

"That's nice. Can I go now?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Fine!" Tyson cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I'll go myself."

With that, Tyson marched over to the pool's edge and slipped in. "C'mon Kai! The water is great!"

"No."

"You are _such _a bitch." Tyson stuck out his tongue at Kai before dunking his head under the water. As he turned around, his head made contact with someone's chest.

"Ouch!" The blue-haired teen cried, rubbing his aching head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Came the chest. Tyson glanced up, a teen about his age with large golden eyes peered apologetically at him. "Is your head alright?" The guy asked, brushing his wet raven hair out of the way.

Tyson giggled nervously. "Haha, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. My name is Rei Kon."

Beaming, Tyson held out a soppy hand. "Nice to meet you Rei! I'm Tyson Kinomiya! Since my friend Kai, he's like a total grouch, won't play with me, would you like to?"

Rei nodded, laughing light-heatedly and shaking Tyson's hand.

"Oh right." Tyson pointed at Kai who was seated on a bench, looking quite bored. "That's Kai."

Rei followed Tyson's finger.

At that very moment, Rei Kon officially fell in love (_with hotness, for realz_).

Until…

"He's my boyfriend." Tyson smiled. "Not a very nice one though. I can't believe he won't come into the water with me!"

Rei turned to Tyson with wide eyes again. "He's _your _boyfriend?"

"Hai! A super grouchy one though."

'Well Kinomiya.' Rei smirked. 'He's won't be yours for long.'

With that thought dancing in his head, Rei headed towards the crimson-eyed god.

- - -

Me: I hope everyone liked it! If yes, please review! If no, still review? XD So for those who want Kai x Tyson, please review and vote! And those who want Rei x Kai, well, ditto. :D


End file.
